Night's Of Domino City 2
by Maiden of Blue Roses
Summary: Sequel to "The Night's Of Domino City". Searching for light through Darkness, can things get woser? A vampire TèaYami romance fic.
1. Back At School Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, song lyrics, or anything else.  
  
(Cameras Point Of View), *Me Talking*, 'Thoughts `, " Talking", `~ Flashback, Dream, Points of View, and Place Settings ~` and ~` Song lyrics `~  
  
(* Night's In Domino City 2 *) (* Back In School Once Again *)  
  
(* Introduction *)  
  
It's been less then two days since that innocent happen on that very night. Tèa's mind was less plain, other thoughts and dreams bundle up into one big circle with no explanation or clue. Lately everything seemed to be awkward, these strange dreams being outside in the cold while facing this mysterious person that looked like this new student, Yami Yugi.  
  
Tèa sat and sat while fiddling with her pencil on top of the desk. Her eyes where half closed as her face was towards the classroom window. She didn't know why she wasn't acting like herself today, usually she always in a cheerful mood or chatting to her friends. Tèa sighed, moving her hands near her face. 'Pull yourself together Tèa. I shouldn't even worry about being followed again or having these awkward dreams about this guy I really don't know.' She mused until a strong headache developed from thinking to much.  
  
The pair of violet eyes where watching the girls movement while sitting two seats from behind. Friday's event was clearly fresh in his mind like an open wound. Suddenly his eyes shifted towards the right when he heard two girls chanting his name. He slowly lean back against his chair ignoring the girls comments, then placing his hands on the tip of his chin.  
  
It had only been his second day of school now and already with no intentions at all he was focusing on this girl that sat two seat in front of him. He couldn't deny it that this girl reminded him of a person he once knew long ago, but then again why mental with the past. Yami sighed, maybe it was because he kept having these daydreams about her, then again he wasn't correctly right if it was her or not.  
  
Fortunately when the clock strike 11: 12 the bell had rung. Everyone gather their stuff and ran out the door as if a tornado came by and swept the students away. The teacher blinked a couple times before saying anything. "Kids these days." The teacher sighed and sat back into her comfortable chair.  
  
Tèa walked along the hallways trying to stretch out her arms without hitting anybody from both sides. She headed towards her locker and finally putting the combination in when she reached it, before the crowds push her away from it. Even though the hallways where big and wide it was still crowed. Thinking about that there must be over a thousands students attending Domino High.  
  
Tèa opened her brown bag and dropped a few books into the locker then getting her math book. With that she closed her locker and lean against it. Luckily school was almost was over meaning no worries to think about. Wait, she pressed against her neck feeling her smooth silky skin, the bruise was gone. 'Hm?' She pulled back her hand and looked at it. 'How odd, bruise usually take a week to heal up. Ahh w-what am I thinking? I keep depressing myself over this little thing.' She shook her head around. 'Maybe all I need is something refreshing or a good chat.' Reminding herself that she had forgotten about the mysterious person or more likely, Yami Yugi.  
  
The sun was shinning clearly into the blue sky. Not a single cloud in sight. Everything seem to be peaceful, well except for the many students that were chatting and walking around the campus. Like always there was a hugh lunch line that looked like a mile long when you are near it. Tèa stood at the end of the line looking at her notebook with a daze then gazing at the sky, her hair brushed against the soft wind.  
  
"Yo Tèa!" Someon called out her name from the front of the line.  
  
Tèa blinked for a moment then stretching her head out from the line. "Hm?" She looked forward and saw her two favorite friends. A big sweetdrop came to her. Well you can say their fun to talk to and playing jokes on the teachers all the time in which she really didn't act on, but over all they were fun to be around with. With that she step out of line and walked towards them with a mid smile.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Kagome Of Winter Dances: Hello. Gomen for the short and boring first chapter but it's been over a year since I wrote this and its hard for me to write the first chapter for a sequel. I thank everyone who wanted this back, I did write the sequel long time ago but I took it down. I promise this fiction will be a lot fun to read and romantic. ^^ You can say this is will be a romanticism vampire school love fic with some action in between. I'm also updating this a week ealier because of school work and etc... I fixed many of the errors of "Night's of Domino City," it should be a lot better to read without any mistakes. Please review if you want me to continue, no flames please.  
  
Note: "Red Rose Vs. Blue Rose" chapter 14 will be updated in the beginning of April. Gomen I'm just been stack up with so much homework and studies plus I have writers block. u.u I'm really sorry I'll try to have it updated before April, but if not sometime in the beginning of April.  
  
Next update - (* It's In My Nature & Cherry Blossoms *) March --, 2004.  
  
'Shippou' 


	2. It's In My Nature & Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, song lyrics, or anything else.  
  
(Cameras Point Of View), Me Talking, 'Thoughts , " Talking", Flashback, Dream, Place Settings, and Points of View and Song lyrics   
  
( Night's In Domino City 2 ) ( It's In My Nature & Cherry Blossoms )  
  
Yami glanced around at his surroundings while leaning back against the wooden tree. His arms crossed between his chest and his hair gliding back an forth with the wind. Something in his eyes made him so mysterious without realizing that he was a half vampire, but something far more than a human being. Even though his violet eyes resembled in mysteries, beneath it all it showed kindness and compassion.  
  
At night he was a dark figure with fangs or in human words a blood thristy ghost that sucked the lives of humans at night when their sleeping. Very true indeed that long ago vampires did suck the lives of humans, but now days with so many landscapes with buildings that had these shiny bright lights that can almost blind a vampire in miles.  
  
Yami shrugged then gazing at the grass below. In his heart he felt no coldness that he was expose to feel towards humans, but yet his heart seemed to grow with amounts of warmth by being around with different people. Was this a sign that he was meant to be with humans or a sign that he was letting his weaker side control him? Either way both delt with similarities and something that he enjoyed having around.  
  
Yami looked up at the sky with his dazzling eyes wondering about in the endless day. Suddenly the warm air blew against his face while cherry blossoms flew accross the mid air from the tree he was leaning on. A single cherry blossom landed in the middle of his palm still not yet bloomed, but ready to bloom at any moment or day. Yami smiled, slowly closing his palm then gently blowing on it, making the cherry blossom from his palm float in the air as if it was following the rest of its friends in the sky...  
  
Kagome Of Spring Dances: Hello. I'm sorry if this chapter seems really short. I gotta in class essay tomorrow for my honors class. u.u It's that time of month where I get stack up with bunch of homework but then again next year should be easy since I'm going to be a Senior. I'll make it up to you with an extra long chapter. Please review and no flames please.  
  
Next Update - ( Do You Remember Me? ) - April --, 2004  
  
'Shippou' 


	3. Do You Remember Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, song lyrics, or anything else.  
  
(Cameras Point Of View), Me Talking, 'Thoughts , " Talking", Flashback, Dream, Place Settings, and Points of View and Song lyrics   
  
( Night's In Domino City 2 ) ( Do You Remember Me? )  
  
The day grew steady with warmth as many of the students were dressed in PE clothes. Girls chatted with their friends in groups while the guys played basketball in mid hops. Tèa watched the guys play basketball as her head moved left and right trying to see who was winning. So far the score was six to three. Joey and Tristen were in the red team together while they faced off the blue team, luckily they were winning. Tèa smiled at them while cheering for them, suddenly she felt something warm and yet cold. She turn around seeing her dream looking at her.  
  
All alone... I must stand... Even when I running... And it feels... Like a dream... I need to awaken from... I believe...   
  
Yami seemed to be gazing at the girl for such time now without realizing it until unexpectedly the girl was staring at him with some fear and worrisome. Was she scared of him or did she knew that he was that mysterious person in her oddly dream? Even so, he didn't even know why himself. He could easily might as I say look into her mind with no problem and see what was bothering this pale girl, but he couldn't bring himself up to it. Why pride into someone's memories without permission from its owner decent. This however seemed to be frustrating at the moment with no thoughts put in it. Slowly he walked away from where he was standing at and went to the boys PE room feeling unsatisfied with the clothing.  
  
When it hurts... We must keep on trying... But I want... And I need... Like river needs the rain... There's a bridge I need to burn before I leave...   
  
Tèa watched the new student walked away, lately he's been watching her now and then. She bit her lower lip thinking if he's planning something or somewhat, either way she felt worried being around him. Her eyes followed back to the basketball game with a few glances back during the game.  
  
The day ended when the school bell rang for dismissal everyone in the classroom gather their things and left only leaving Tèa, Joey, and Tristen behind. "So how did you like the basketball game Tèa? We whopped those guys like nothing, hee. They didn't even stand a chance against us." Joey jammed his things in his backpack then putting slapping it against his back. "So Tristen how about a duel at my house won on won loser gets to pay for dinner?" Fortunately Joey and Tristen lived together as roommates for a sort time, likely they can put up with each other.  
  
"Duel with you right. Duel with a cheater everytime." Heaving his backpack on his back. "What about we make the stakes higher for example, I don't know. Cleaning the messy apartment for a week?" Rubbing his hand against his chin.  
  
"Hm. I don't know sounds to much. Ok then, deal. Well, will see ya tomorrow Tèa." Both them ran out the classroom leaving their loyal friend Tèa by herself in the classroom.  
  
I just wanna breathe again... Like a summer day I need to feel that heat again... I only wanna keep the stone from rolling...   
  
Tèa shrugged, feeling alone once again while putting her backpack around her shoulder. The door opened as a sudden breeze flowed by with ease. The mysterious person was leaning against the wall facing right at her, his gaze standing before her. Tèa stood still looking at the her dream once more. Her breathe became silent not knowing what do say or do. Her eyes widened when she looked up, slowly the new student was fading into the thin air. She moved back gently hitting the wall behind her. 'An illusion...' Her thought trembled for a moment pause...  
  
I only wanna learn to feel the rain... Then maybe I could stop the leaves from falling... I only wanna learn to freeze the flame... I know I'll be alive again...   
  
Beep ... beep ... beep... Tèa's eyes burst opened widely while leaning against her desks. The window curtains slightly moved by the wind. Tèa looked at her surrounds, 'was that all a dream? No,' Feeling the temples on her forehead. She remember everything that happen earlier today. 'I must have dozed off.' Staring at the window.  
  
Outside and along on Tèa's roof Yami watched the visions inside her room with his eyes shut. 'She doesn't remember,' he whispered to himself. 'I wonder what made her go unconscious all of a sudden? Everything seems to be all right for now.' Opening his violet eyes. The clothing he was wearing was different on what he was wearing now. He now wore an all black outfit that mostly covered his body and a black choker with red spikes that curved.  
  
It was that time of day when his un-delightful feeding came. This he did not enjoy, but to survey in this form you must seek for human blood in order to live. He smiled lightly and yet feeling ashamed on what he must to do.... Slowly his cape twirled around him while it covered his body, suddenly he vanished...  
  
I wanna be alive again... Here's the night... Where's the stars... 'Coz I need some guiding... And it cuts like a knife as I watch you walk away...   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Kagome Of Spring Dances: Hello. I've changed the title since I came up with another chapter plot that leaves you in a cliff. Hope you enjoyed it as I did. Thank you reading and reviewing, you guys or ladies are kind to read this fic. The song in this chapter was Cher "Alive Again." Please review and no flames please.  
  
Next update: ( Hollow Night ) - May --, 2004  
  
'Shippou' 


	4. Hollow Night

(Cameras Point Of View), Me Talking, 'Thoughts , " Talking", Flashback, Dream, Place Settings, and Points of View and Song lyrics   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, song lyrics, or anything else.  
  
( Night's In Domino City 2 ) ( Hollow Night )  
  
Night concurs light easily when the sun goes down while spearing its black sheets across the skies. Hovering over, the winds turned into sharp speckles as it's distant warmth disappears into the night. A full moon echo'd with it's comrades by its side; gazing at the bright city with sleepiness  
  
The streets were full with entertainment that had build boards high above or gleaming above the stores with neon lights. The night was young with teenagers and adults walking about, Yami looked around examining the people who were walking then looking at the ground at the many lines that were on the cement. The side walk ended before the street light came into view. Suddenly stepping then pushing the big button a sudden voice screamed out. "Help... Somebody help me please... No..." The voice echo'd in Yami's headed over and over until he ran to where the scream was from.  
  
"What's wrong little girl? Don't you like hanging around with the big boys?" A tall man spoke with laugher in his voice. He slowly touched the girl's cheek with pleasure and amusement. "Don't worry my precious I won't hurt except to have my fun of course." He chuckled for a moment, the girl's eyes widen with fear. Tears form from her eyes until they slid down from her pale face. "Please no, don't hurt me. I'm begging you, don't."  
  
Yami stop running when the screaming stop, he came to a crossroad making him chose which direction the screaming was coming from. He mumbled to himself then choosing the direction to his the left. The sky grew darker with clouds filling the skies, a single drop fell from the heavens. His cape exceedingly gliding with the wind followed with his spiky hair.  
  
The purse that the girl was caring from her shoulders dropped, making a thump on the earths surface. The man grew closer to the girl until they were inches apart. "If I were you I won't touch her. It might bring you bad luck." The man swung his face towards the direction where the mysterious voice came from. "Who dares to enter my parts without permission, answer me." He barked then turning to the girl once more. "You have to wait my precious." Turning around once more, whoever it was never did answer back. "Think your the knight in armer. Come to rescues the young lady?" Picking up a metal object. "Come show yourself unless your scared too of course, I can't blame you."  
  
Raindrops came pouring in the alley, puddles springing everywhere. Yami came forward with his spiky hair falling to his face, only seeing half of it. (The rain came down so fast that everything turned damp, lightening stuck the skies. ) "People likes yourself talk big, but can't back them up." Yami smirked, looking into the eyes of the man.  
  
The girl back up while hitting the wall, her eyes were scared with horror. "I see, can't back them up? Try this..." The guy ran right towards Yami, sticking the metal object in the middle. "Take this you creep." Jabbing the object into Yami's stomach. Yami face was covered in the darkness not knowing what his expression looked like. "Is that all you can do?" A single whispered filled the air, caring it towards the man's ear. "What the ... are you some kind of freak show?" Jabbing it harder into Yami's stomach, but only jabbing it into the wall. "What?" He turned around.  
  
"Seems your to slow." Swing his fist into the guys stomach making him fly a couple feet back. The guys fell unconscious with raindrops splattering on his face. "Are you all right?" Facing the pale girl. The girl looked up and nodded before running off. Yami fixed his cape while walking to the man. Kneeling down, he checked the guys pulse to make sure he was still alive, with that blood enter his veins. He stood up showing his fangs covered in human blood as the lightening struck. "I told you it would bring bad luck." Echo's of his foots steps disappeared as the rain fell harder into the night.  
  
Dream   
  
"This dream again!" Tèa burst open her hazel eyes, seeing once again she had enter her own dream once more. Everything was pitch dark, this time everything seemed different from her other dreams. 'W-where am I now?' Musing. Her eyes could only spot darkness and the chilling chills up her spine. She took a step back, feeling as if something was about to happen. Suddenly the room she was in started to turn with twisting movements. Tèa fell to the ground, keeping her head between her knees. 'What's going on? I don't understand any of this.'  
  
The room stop, shifting the darkness back into its shelter behind the doors. Tèa looked up from her knees seeing she was in another room that looked like a garden. 'Huh?' The word echo'd in her mind before getting up. "This is... I can't remember, but it looks familiar." Taking a step forward, her eyes glanced around at the surrounds. Her fear and solicitude washed away from her soul and thoughts.  
  
Many wild flowers sprang up showing their wild colors and scents. The green grass smelled sweet as Tèa gazed at the wondrous garden. Birds of all sorts chirp, building nest for their young ones. Tèa took another step, in front of her a medium size glass covered a flower in which held an unusual flower. Her eyes gazed upon it, "I wonder why it's in a glass?" Suddenly lifting it up, she held out her hand to touch it...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Kagome Of Summer Dances: Hello, gomen for the long wait. Just been having a lot of homework lately. Ok I said this chapter was going to be called "The Report On Vampire's With A Vampire", but I keep getting ideas in my mind when typing up the chapters. So I promise the chapter with stick with that title of the following chapter. So any good? Like it? Please tell me in your views, I might do more of these scenes in the future if you like it. "Red Rose Vs. Blue Rose" will be updated in June, and my new vampire fiction will come out in the summer, a Seto/Tèa fic. Please review and no flames please. P/S: Thanks for the nice reviews, they really keep me going.  
  
Next Update: ( The Report On Vampire's With A Vampire ),--- June 18, 2004  
  
'Shippou' 


End file.
